Fenrir the old
There is a reason why not many wanderers chose to make Wald Berganbarg part of their journey, for the beasts in this forest are untrustworthy and ominous sounds can be heard in the depths of night. However, one wizard has found a way to make this place his home, and in our tongue we call him Fenrir the old. Although his name might suggest otherwise, Fenrir was not born an old man. Many of the voices heard in Thedran speak of what this wizard's childhood was like. Some speak of how his father was a sailor, and how he has a great obsession with water and sea. Others disagree and profess how he's never known obsession and was an emotionless man. After many decades these facts turned into stories, and these stories turned into rumors, leaving us only with the legend that is Fenrir the old. In his last fortnight in this world, six brave adventurers heard of this legend and decided to seek for his council. After two days they began to understand why this forest was meant to be avoided. The silent whispers turned into intelligible words, words that are hostile and vile. Even the drow named Aerendyl, who always had so much non-essential business to notify, was silenced by this peculiar atmosphere. As they ventured forward, the thudding noise that had bothered them nights before became clearer and clearer. Young and unfledged, I did not want to continue this journey. Hrothgar Bergisi tried to calm my nerves by explaining whatever this noise is, it is unclear whether it is hostile, which just made me more timorous. After many days and nights of following the direction of these sounds it still felt as though we weren't coming closer. Our druid, slightly irritated by our lack of progress, then shape-shifted into a bat and flew high above the green trees to examine where this journey had taken us thus far. On the ground Ulf Skuggkrigare uttered 'why couldn't he have done this 3 days ago..' As the druid stared into the distance, he saw something that made him question his own judgement. 'The tower is moving?!' The group could not believe that this was why they had not find the tower yet. The druid explained in what direction the tower was heading, and they decided to follow through with their plan. By the time these brave adventurers reached the tower, it was completely still. The endless pit that surrounded this tower made it appear as if it never moved at all. A bridge made out of board and rope was suspended over this pit, but as some of us tried to pass we were immediately teleported back from whence we came. It became clear to us that we had to solve some riddles in order to pass this bridge. The riddles were not uneasy to solve, and I will take the answers to them to the grave out of respect for this great wizard. Before the demons arrived we had a short conversation with Fenrir, I can't quite say that he acted amicable, but his ways were good-natured and helpful. On this quest we learned not to judge a book by its cover, and not to judge a wizard by rumors. This journey had me exhausted and disordered, which is why my mind wondered to places it shouldn't have in the midst of battle. I could have saved him- But I didn't. And I will have to live with this burden. Category:Campaign: Age of Baloris Category:NPCs